


I won't let the Chainsaw Man hurt you

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, In my stories?, Sharonne and her nightmares, fluff?, more likely than you think, still your daily dose of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: So what happens when Sharonne has a nightmare while she's with her girlfriend?
Relationships: Ally Gator/Sharonne Ryan
Kudos: 1





	I won't let the Chainsaw Man hurt you

It was around 2 pm ish in New York, where Ally and Sharonne were staying because of their upcoming boxing matches. Ally travelled with their family most of their life, so they were used to jet lag. Jet lag hit Sharonne like a freight train, however, and had fallen asleep whilst cuddling with her girlfriend. Ally didn't mind this. If anything, they loved being able to be there for Sharonne whenever she needed them, even if it meant being a human pillow for a while.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, CHAINSAW MAN?!" Sharonne? Ally looked down and saw, yes, that was Sharonne just now, and yes, she was still asleep, which only made Ally's heart drop as they realized it could only mean one thing.

Sharonne was having a nightmare.

"Sharonne? Sugar Nugget? Wake up!" Ally began calling out to Sharonne and shook her gently, as to not scare her more.

"WHA--?!" Sharonne shot up and looked around in confusion, eyes wet with uncried tears, before her eyes finally landed on Ally.

"Sharonne? Are you alright? I...I think you were having a nightmare." Ally said gently. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"N-Nightmares? Who has nightmares? Not me! No way no how!" Sharonne said in a desperate attempt to cover it up. It was at that moment that Ally learned two things. One, Sharonne is a very bad liar. Two, she wasn't going to admit that she was having a nightmare.

"Sharonne, I-" Ally stopped themself when they saw that Sharonne had fallen back asleep, her face buried in Ally's top.

"Look," Ally mumbled under their breath. "I don't know who this Chainsaw Man is or what he wants from you, but I won't let him hurt you, now or ever. And that is a goddamn promise." Ally kissed Sharonne on the top of her head gently and rubbed circles into her back, doing what they could in the world of wakefulness while Sharonne was in the world of slumber.


End file.
